Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-2227733-20130905181111/@comment-2227733-20130911184749
"How did he abuse her?" How about whenever he wrote that story about him murdering her and crashed his car in order to manipulate her into staying with him? "He only ever lied during the Fitz thing, when else did he lie?" How about whenever he planted drugs in Jake's locker because he just couldn't handle the fact that Clurr was trying to move on past him? Or bringing a gun to school? Also, how the hell is him lying about the Fitz thing excusable? "There was literally an episode ALL ABOUT the Julia subject through Dave's point of view, but you don't care" What? When did that happen? If it's after the first half of season 11, I stopped watching, remember? Refer only to things from then. "Liberty spent around 40 episodes whining about JT. Eli mentioned her twice himself. The other times were Clare when Eli wasn't around. Next time, do some research. Horrible argument." Wrong. We got one or two plots about everyone mourning JT. "Pretty much the same thing. Nobody was even supposed to feel sorry for Eli during this time." Lol, that TOTALLY explains why all his fanbrats were jumping to his defense, right? "HE BIPOLAR SO ITS OK 4 HIM 2 DO WHATEVA HE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!11" "Again, how did he abuse anyone? When did he lie to anyone? How was he manipulative?" Seriously? Were we watching the same show? I cannot BELIEVE I have to hold people's hand through this. 1. Writing a mean play about how mean Clurr and Jake were to him. 2. Trying to get Jake kicked out of school for possession of drugs. 3. Crashing his car in order to stop Clurr from breaking up with him. 4. Poisoning Fitz with a lethal substance and getting him thrown in jail. "Btw, you're actually telling me that him forgetting about Julia after you JUST SAID that he spent so much time mourning her death is a bad thing." Whenever his entire arc revolved around him whining about how hard his life is, and then promptly forgets about the source of that wangst, it makes it seem like he was only going on about Julia so that people would feel sorry for him. "What you are doing is comparing yourself to Eli. No offense, but that's a heartless thing to do. If one person was raped, beaten, and spat on, while another was just raped, are we not supposed to feel sorry for both of them? Idc if you're Bipolar, like you said about my Aspergers, this doesn't give a person the right to be mean and judge. Horrible argument." Oh my GOD. How many fucking times am I going to have to explain to you that it's okay to judge someone if that someone is mean, nasty, manipulative lying snake. Being bipolar does NOT give you the excuse to be a dick. Do I really have to hold your hand and explain that fact to you? Also, Eels was not raped, so stop caring having his girlfriend die and his other one dump him to being raped. "His "manipulative and lying" behavior was due to grief and other unresolved feelings but he made big process and makes up by being there for his loved ones. Also, his case was serious and there are many teens and other people out there who can relate to his situation as a person with a bipolar disorder and triggered feelings due to a big tragedy in his life. Therefore, Eli having a lot of screen-time was reasonable." ; *jaw drops open* I, wha-what? *rubs fingers against temples* Let me put this into perspective. You people (as in the people who populate this site) certainly weren't amused with me whenever I was mad over things and gave me no sympathy despite what I'd been through. What makes Eels so special? Just because you think someone is good looking doesn't make them a good person. Also, Eels received far more screen time than any other character on the show, even ones with more important issues than him and people who were more likeable than him. He in no way deserves the majority of the spotlight so he can whine about how hard his life is. Let me ask you all of this: If I started acting like Eels towards all of you, none of you would put up with it, and you shouldn't do so either! If I poisoned the people who were mean to me in high school and manipulated them into committing assault againt me so that I could have them thrown in jail, you people would call me a monster. Same as if I planted drugs in someone's locker and wrote a mean play about them because I'm petty enough to do that to people who merely broke up with me. I DEFY any one of you to talk to an ACTUAL psychiatrist/psychologist and they'll tell you the exact same thing I'm saying: HAVING A HARD LIFE DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU FEEL LIKE. WHAT IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?